The Man In The Suit
by GothTrekkie
Summary: "Donnelly's back and he's hot for the Man in the Suit." Donnelly/Reese. Contains Spoilers for "Shadow Box," "2-Pi-R," and "Prisoner's Dilemma".
1. Shadow Box

**Hi guys, this is my first Person of Interest fic! I always thought if I wrote a fic for this show it would be Rinch but after Carter said that line I just couldn't help myself. ****This is a bit of a crack-fic but I hope you enjoy it! **

Agent Donnelly could hardly contain his excitement as he made his way into the NYPD building and scanned the room for Detective Carter. As he caught sight of her, he composed himself behind a mask of stoicism and strode up to her. "Will you excuse us?" he said to the man she was talking with; he was nowhere near as important as the man Donnelly had on his mind. "Detective Carter, we need to talk."

Carter sighed reluctantly. "I'll catch up with you later."

As soon as he had her alone, Donnelly began to speak lowly and calculatedly, trying not to babble excitedly like a teenage girl who had just been asked to prom. "So with HR degraded to the point of irrelevance, I've taken a shift in priorities back to the Man in the Suit. He's still out there. Do you still want to catch him?" he asked opening the door to the nearest conveniently empty office.

"Yes, of course," Carter lied, trying to quell her inner panic.

"Good," said Donnelly, shutting the door and finally letting his guard down. "We have some new information and I think we might actually be able to catch him! Wouldn't that be amazing? Just imagine, if we finally tracked down that incredibly sexy Man in the Suit! Of course, we might have to argue over who gets to have him once we find him…"

"Wait, what on Earth are you talking about?" asked Carter. "Why would we have to fight over Jo—the Man in the Suit?"

"You want to have threesome?" Donnelly asked. "Well I'd have to give that some consideration. I'd always just thought I'd have him to myself…"

Carter raised her eyebrows as the realization struck. "Hold on, let me get this straight. You've been trying to track down the Man in the Suit because you've got the hots for him?"

"I thought that was obvious. Isn't that why you want to track him down, Detective?"

"Uh, sure. Let's go with that," said Carter.

"Listen, Carter, I want to read you into this but it's classified so I've been authorized to offer you a temporary assignment to the Bureau and I know with your skills it will soon become permanent. The sooner you accept the sooner I can fill you in and the sooner we can catch that sexy man so please think about it."

Carter wasn't sure whether to laugh or check to see if she was hallucinating. "I will. Thank you," she said politely.

After Donnelly left she shook her head in disbelief and pulled out her cell phone. This was just too weird. She needed to find John.

Once Carter had finally tracked Reese down at the Department of City Planning, she pulled him aside and told him the weird news: "Donnelly's back and he's hot for the Man in the Suit."

* * *

Later that night, Carter went to meet up with Donnelly again. Sitting in the back of the black FBI van he looked incredibly professional, even though on the inside he was so excited he was about ready to pee his pants. "Carter, I think we've found him. But before I can tell you, I have to know if you accept my offer."

Carter sighed. While she wasn't so sure if she wanted to be an FBI agent, she just had to know how this was going to pan out. She didn't want to miss Donnelly getting coldly rejected and having his heart broken by Reese. "Okay, yes."

"Good," Donnelly smiled. "You won't regret it. So, I've been tracking this man for 10 months but every time I get close he slips right through my fingers. I mean really, how hard could it be just to get a date? Anyways, I managed to track him down through his phone. I've got SWAT teams standing by. If he uses that phone, we'll have him!" Donnelly's eyes gleamed excitedly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready." With that, he pulled some cologne, breath spray, and a comb out from his pockets and began primping himself in the rearview mirror.

Carter shook her head and got out of the van, leaving Donnelly to preen himself in peace.

Early the next morning, Carter found herself once again outside Donnelly's FBI van. Donnelly strode up to her, looking quite sharp in his suit and tie. "911 call, possible underground explosion near Wall Street. We're tracking IMEI bursts in the same area, it's him!" he babbled excitedly, stepping close to Carter so only she could see the excitement in his eyes. "Are you with me?"

"Yeah, sure," said Carter. "I've just got to make a phone call first."

Donnelly sighed; the anticipation of finally getting a date with the Man in the Suit was killing him. "Fine, but make it quick!"

Carter grabbed her phone and walked away. She had to warn John and spare him from Donnelly's obsessive, stalker-like crush.

* * *

As they hurtled in their FBI vans, sirens blaring, towards the bank they had tracked Reese to, Donnelly was so excited he was about to have a panic attack. He didn't even try to hide it anymore. As far as his future with the mysterious and dreamy Man in the Suit was concerned, it was now or never.

As they pulled up in front of the bank, he barely waited for the van to stop before he stepped out. Looking at the bank, his heart leapt into his throat. The man of his dreams was just under this building. "He's in there," he told Carter. "Alright, one team in front with me, second team around back; we move in thirty." As the number of seconds left his lips, he didn't know if he could wait that long.

After a thirty second long eternity, the SWAT team finally burst into the bank but Donnelly paid no attention to them; he just strode right through to where he knew the man of his dreams would be. Carter followed quickly. She might not be able to save John, but she still was not going to miss this!

"Sir, we've captured the Man in the Suit," one of the members of his team informed him. Carter's heart sank into her boots but Donnelly's heart fluttered straight back into his throat again. After one last spray of cologne he slicked back his hair, adjusted his tie, and nodded. Following the armed agent, Donnelly swaggered down the hall as if he were walking to the beat of "Gimme Shelter" by the Rolling Stones.

When he rounded the corner and saw the scene in front of him, his heart skipped a beat and his expression dropped. Standing before him were_ four_ men in suits, all glaring at him with contempt. But with one look into the icy blue eyes of the second man, he knew.

"It's you!" he said pointing at John, who raised his eye brows, impressed with Donnelly's seemingly psychic skills of deduction. "I'd recognize your sexy face anywhere," murmured Donnelly.

Reese's eyebrows went up even farther. When Carter had said Donnelly was hot for him, he hadn't though she meant like that!

"Should we cuff him, sir?" asked one of the agents.

"No, I'm not really into that," Donnelly replied. Then looking at John, "I mean, unless you are…"

"Not particularly," John smirked.

"Good. I'll take him from here," he said. One of the agents thrust Reese in his direction and Donnelly then linked arms with him, grinning ear to ear. "We have a lot of catching up to do," Donnelly told the Man in the Suit as he led him away from the crime scene.

"Yes, it appears we do," John agreed, allowing himself to be led down the corridor.

Eyes wide, Carter pulled out her phone and quickly dialed the number. "Finch? We've got a problem."


	2. 2-Pi-R

**Hey guys, I'm back! I wasn't planning on writing a second chapter but so many of you wanted more that I just couldn't refuse :)  
I didn't have as much to work with for this chapter since 2-Pi-R only had like 2 scenes with Reese and Donnelly :P Oh well, I hope it's funny anyways! Enjoy...**

Much to Donnelly's chagrin, he soon discovered that he couldn't just steal a suspect away from a crime scene in order to take him to a hotel and ravish him. No, the FBI had protocol. So in order to keep his job, Donnelly decided to take the Man in the Suit and the three imposters to the nearest and most secure prison, Rikers Island. Not the most ideal place for a first date, but it would have to do.

Once they reached the prison, Donnelly pulled Reese away into a secluded interrogation room and sat down next to him, his heart beating faster than an anxious Chihuahua. "I just can't believe I finally caught you," the enamored agent shook his head in disbelief. "You have to tell me, what is your name?"

John tried not to laugh as he shook his head and refused to meet Donnelly's intense gaze. He couldn't remember the last time someone had this creepy of a crush on him. "If I tell you my name it'll ruin all the fun," he replied coolly with his signature sexy little smirk.

Donnelly sighed in annoyance but tried not to let it get to him. He had the Man in the Suit. He should just try to focus on the positive. "Fine. But can we at least make out?"

John quirked an eyebrow and finally looked up at his obsessed stalker. Donnelly wasn't all that bad looking and John figured after all the man had been through, he at least deserved a kiss. "Sure, why not?" he shrugged.

Donnelly nearly fell out of his chair. Was he hearing things or had the Man in the Suit really just agreed to make out with him? As he edged nearer to the blue-eyed Adonis, he began to worry that maybe it was all just another dream and he was going to wake up cold and alone again as soon as their lips met.

But even as Donnelly got to within inches of his perfect face, the Man in the Suit didn't fade away. He just sat there looking calmly expectant and almost imperceptibly amused. Donnelly was shaking so bad he was afraid he would miss, but their noses lined up perfectly and as their lips met a choir of angels began to sing and fireworks went off inside of him.

All Reese experienced was the taste of overused breath spray and awkward one-sided passion.

After a few seconds of just sitting there, taking in the incredible moment, Donnelly began to deepen the kiss, working his tongue into John's mouth. Unexpectedly turned on by Donnelly's aggressiveness, Reese opened his mouth and began to kiss back until their tongues were battling for dominance like two territorial teenage drug-lords.

As much as he dreaded to end the best kiss he had ever experienced, Donnelly knew he'd gotten what he wanted so he reluctantly pulled away, making sure to retain a mouthful of John's saliva as he did so. Reese quirked an eyebrow in perplexion as Donnelly pulled a saliva swab out of his pocket, spit on it, and sealed it safely in an evidence bag. "There," he said. "Now I have your DNA. Since you won't tell me your name, I can use this to find out who you really are."

"Good luck," said John.

"I'm sorry to say this but you're going to be held in isolation with no contact. Not with your lawyer, not with those other guys, only with me. As far as the FBI is concerned, this is a matter of national security. You're the most dangerously sexy man I've ever pressured. I can hold you for 72 hours without charging you, and I fully intend to. Just give me those 3 days to win you over and if I can't, then you can go. Until then, you're mine." Donnelly grabbed Reese by the hand and escorted him to be processed into the prison system. "I hope you look good in orange."

A few minutes later, Reese was begrudgingly allowing himself to be escorted down rows of prison cells by a disinterested guard. He decided orange was definitely not his color, but he doubted Donnelly would mind. As soon as he was uncuffed and locked in his cell, he sat down and sighed, wondering how he was ever going to get himself out of this creepy mess and hoping that Finch hadn't been watching when he had kissed Donnelly.

Suddenly, something underneath of him began to vibrate. He furrowed his brow, wondering what creepy thing Donnelly had done now, and quickly looked around for the source of the disturbance. Much to his shock, he found a cell phone hidden under his flimsy prison mattress. Looking around to make sure he wouldn't be caught, he quickly answered the phone, already sure it was Finch.

"How did I know the federal government would be no match for you?" he asked.

"As I suspect it might be compromising for you to be found with a phone I'll be brief. The matter is in hand, John. We'll get you out of there," Finch promised.

"I took too many risks. It's my fault for being so sexy. I'll handle it," said John.

"Listen to me; I made preparations for a scenario like this. I always knew some obsessed stalker would try to steal you away from me. In 72 hours you will walk free," insisted Harold.

"What if another number comes up?"

"Unfortunately as I told you, they never stop coming. I'll have to manage as best I can. I sincerely hope our next conversation is under better circumstances," said Finch, letting the pain of being separated from his lover come through in his voice. "I'll be in touch."

With that, John hung up and sighed. How was Harold going to prevent crimes on his own? He couldn't even shoot a gun! If anything happened to Harold while he was locked up… Donnelly would have hell to pay.

Over the course of the next 72 hours Agent Donnelly did everything he could to win Reese over. He took him out of his cell under the pretense of interrogation so that they could watch romantic comedies, share candle-lit prison food dinners, stargaze through the barred windows, and make out on the interrogation room table.

Little did he know that Finch and Carter were doing everything they could to stop him from finding out the true identity of the man of his dreams. Carter had roofied some guy, stolen a sample of his saliva, broken into a secure government facility, and switched out his spit with John's. Now Donnelly would have no way of finding out who he was and would have no DNA evidence to keep him locked up any longer. It seemed like everything was going to work out, for John at least.

Donnelly had dressed in his best suit and tie on the third and final day. This was his last chance to win the Man in the Suit over. If he still didn't want him… well the special agent didn't even want to think about that. But it would probably involve quitting his job and eating chocolate ice cream for the rest of his miserable life.

As he was making his way to John's cell, one of his FBI lackeys ran up to him with the DNA results in hand. Donnelly could barely contain his excitement, until the lackey read him the results.

"Say it to me again," he said, trying not to lose his cool. "Slowly."

"According to the lab results none of the DNA we took from those four men matches any of the DNA in our database. They're clean, sir, all four of them."

Donnelly wasn't sure if he wanted to punch a wall or curl up in a ball, cry, and get to work on that chocolate ice cream. The man of his dreams was slipping right through his fingers all over again. It just couldn't be happening! "I want every one of those samples sent to Quantico, reviewed, and inspected for tampering." He froze mid-step right as his face dramatically came out of the shadows. "They got to it. I don't know how but those bastards got to it."

He could feel he was on the edge of an emotional breakdown and he didn't want the lackey to see him in his moment of weakness. "Go!" he snapped. But within a millisecond he found he could hardly stand the loneliness. There was only one person he trusted enough to be there for him. "One more thing! Get me Carter."

The lackey nodded and quickly walked away. This Donnelly guy was really starting to freak him out.

As Donnelly looked up at the clock in the hall, his heart skipped a beat. Time was up. They would be releasing the Man in the Suit any second now! He tore down the hallway, switching to a brisk walk as he neared the room where John would be, so as to look just desperate enough for sympathy.

When he arrived, the incredibly sexy man was just walking out of confinement. "Stop right there!" ordered Donnelly. He had come too far and worked too hard to see this man just walk away now. He was not going to get his heart broken again. He was going to keep this man locked up even if he had to make something up in order to do it. "These men have all been classified as unlawful combatants by the AUMF. Until we can establish that they're not a threat to national security they're not going anywhere." He shot one last desperate look at John before unstably shouting, "Put him back!"

John's heart sank. Well, there went his dinner plans with Harold… This Donnelly was crazier than he thought.

The FBI agent turned to Carter, incredibly relieved that she was there. She understood his obsession, he was sure she did! "Just the person I wanted to see!"

"What's going on? I thought the evidence cleared these guys," asked Carter, trying not to sound too distressed.

"The DNA, the finger prints, it's all too neat," he said lowly with a look in his eyes that usually only conspiracy theorists and jealous ex-girlfriends possessed. "I've been burned too many times trying to find love. There's only one person that I know I can trust not to think I'm crazy. You."

_Oh shit._ Thought Carter. _I've really got myself into this now...__  
_

"I've only got one shot left at him, Detective. If he walks out of here I'm never going to see him again!" Donnelly died a little bit inside just thinking about that. "I know you were a senior interrogator in Iraq. It's time to put those military skills to use. I want you to interrogate every last one of these men and find out who they are, what they know. Start with him!" he said, pointing at the Man in the Suit who was currently being re-cuffed. At this point Donnelly didn't really care about John's welfare anymore. He just needed to know who he was and be with him forever!

John and Carter exchanged really obvious hopeless glances which Donnelly was apparently too heartbroken and crazed to notice. The sexy Man in the Suit was not going to get away from him. Not this time.


	3. Prisoner's Dilemma Part 1

**I have to say, the most fun part about writing this fic was not knowing what was going to happen next... until that ending happened! Despite my heartbreak over Donnelly, the fic must go on! ****This chapter is going to be longer than normal due to the insane amount of Reese and Donnelly content shoved into Prisoner's Dilemma! Enjoy...**

As Agent Donnelly sat at his desk intensely watching the Man in the Suit on his computer screen, he couldn't help but feel like he was watching porn at work and often got the urge to look over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being watched. However, in that moment nothing could have made him tear his eyes away from the screen. The incredibly sexy man he had been pursuing for what felt like all of his life was going to break any second and tell Carter who he really was. He just had to!

After only a few seconds of listening to Carter read the mandatory spiel to the Man in the Suit, watching from a computer screen wasn't enough for the obsessive agent anymore and he got up to stare at him in person, looming behind a one-way mirror where he could stare like a psychotic schoolgirl all he wanted.

"So if you ever want to get out of here, you need to start answering questions," Carter told John, trying to hide the dread she felt at having to put her friend through this. Reese just stared at her, cold and unblinking.

Donnelly stood outside of that one-way mirror all day, watching every last one of the men in suits being interrogated, but he knew it was pointless. Only one man could make his heart jump into his throat with just one look. He knew which one was the real Man in the Suit. Now if only he had some proof… Or at least a first name!

"You're being watched, you know," Carter told Reese, glancing at the one-way mirror and shooting him a look that tried to communicate just how creepy and stalker-like Donnelly had become over the past few days. "The longer you wait to talk, the more guilty you look. So… let's start with your name."

Donnelly's heart began racing. This was the moment he had been waiting for! He'd had his tongue down this man's throat and didn't even know his name yet! He hoped it was a sexy name like Chase or Sebastian… or anything but Filbert.

"John Warren, just like it says on my license," John replied in that cold sexy voice that sent chills down Donnelly's spine.

Afraid that if he walked as fast as his heart was beating he would trip over his own feet, Agent Donnelly slowly made his way over to his computer and considered the name for a second. John. Not too bad. It wasn't an ugly name but it wasn't particularly sexy either. Just a run of the middle name. Then again, run of the middle names were perfect for aliases! Starting to panic that John might be lying about something so simple as his first name, Donnelly entered it into the FBI Records search bar.

From his earpiece Donnelly could still hear the Man in the Suit talking to Detective Carter. "Please," John was begging. "I just want to go home." The desperation and sincerity in his normally calm voice was almost enough to break Donnelly's heart. Almost.

* * *

"You said hours, it's been days!" cried the prison warden who was starting to become more than a little concerned about Donnelly's obsession with a certain prisoner. What sane, uncorrupted FBI agent brings candles, blankets, and a copy of _I Love You Phillip Morris_ into an interrogation room!? And if that hadn't been concerning enough, the fact that Donnelly had covered his office with pictures of said prisoner set off quite a few alarm bells too. "If you're gonna keep bending the rules I can easily—"

Donnelly, who was currently staring at his favorite picture of the Man in the Suit and was in no mood to deal with the warden, cut him off. "I'm not bending anything, warden. But in my time here I've noticed no less than 15 serious infractions of New York regulations governing the care and treatment of prisoners. Perhaps you should tend to those before threatening me."

The warden shot Donnelly one last glare before walking away. Sure, maybe they weren't treating the prisoners as well as they could, but they sure as hell weren't doing anything as creepy as this guy was!

As the warden left, Carter came in and internally cringed at the fact that Donnelly had Reese's picture on his wall. Sure, he had the other suspects up there too, but their pictures were mostly just serving as a frame for his shrine to John. She tried to ignore that for now. "Look, I want to uncuff these guys," she told him. For being "not really into that" Donnelly sure seemed to like to keep people in handcuffs!

"Carter, one of these guys is an incredibly sexy covert assassin. If he had his hands free, he might be able to seduce you. What am I supposed to do then?"

"I need him to trust me," insisted Carter.

Donnelly sighed and nodded. While he didn't like the idea of John possibly being able to escape him, he knew how much the man hated being handcuffed and decided to be benevolent. And people said he was abusing his power! The agent scoffed at the thought. "So, we got four stories and four IDs that pass background checks," he said, turning to stare at John's picture on the wall again.

"So either someone's lying or we got the wrong four guys," concluded Carter.

"If we're right, the man I'm in love with is backed by a powerful private intelligence network with resources comparable to any government and they could certainly create an airtight cover for one of their operatives. I'm not going to let the man of my dreams slip away from me just because his license checks out. Now Clark, Watts, and Holt all live out of state," he said, quickly passing by the pictures of their ugly mugs. "I've got agents checking their homes and businesses. But Mr. Sexy—I mean Warren apparently works right down on Wall Street," he said, pulling up John's fake identity on the FBI database far too quickly. "Let's see if we can make sure that address isn't just an empty office," he said. Though he really just wanted to go to John's workplace so he could maybe nab one of his pens and a piece of his hair to put in the shrine he was building.

Carter nodded with loosely veiled dread and wondered how it was that Donnelly hadn't figured her out yet.

When they walked into John's apparent office, the first thing Donnelly noticed was a picture of John smiling with his arm around a kid. The FBI agent's heart dropped into his stomach. The Man in the Suit had a kid? Shit, that probably meant he was married! He tried to calm down, telling himself that it was probably just his nephew or some little kid he'd decided to randomly take a picture with at the park.

The second thing Donnelly noticed was the tacky wooden seahorse figurine right next to the picture. What the hell was that there for? If John really had that poor of a taste in knick-knacks, he didn't know if he could stand to live with the guy! Oh well, they could discuss interior design later.

"Check IDs on her and everyone else in the building," decided Donnelly after a short discussion with John's apparent secretary. At least she wasn't hot. He knew it was ridiculous to even think that someone could fake a whole office, but it just couldn't be real! The man of his dreams was a trained assassin! Not some cushy pencil pusher! "Clone the hard drive, photograph everything, and dust it off for prints," he added. Maybe this office was just a cover; maybe John's computer was full of trained assassin stuff! Or at least some more pictures he could stare at…

"Yes, sir," said the FBI lackeys as they got to work. As Carter inconspicuously slipped off into the hall to talk with Finch, Donnelly just stood in the office like a weeping willow tree rooted firmly into a river bank, staring at that damned tacky seahorse. After a while, he came out of his trance and walked down the hall to where Carter was discreetly talking on the phone. "Carter," he said.

Carter jumped and hung up quickly in a way that was not at all suspicious. "So what do you think?" she asked.

"Looks pretty damn real to me," he sighed, still desperately grappling for anything that would point to John being anybody but a nine-to-five office worker with a family and horrible taste in décor. "But maybe that just tells us how long my man's been undercover." He reached the pocket of his sexy trench coat that he had gotten just to seduce John, and pulled out a wireless earpiece linked to his laptop. "Look, from now on I want you to wear this. It's a wireless earpiece linked to my laptop so I can feed you questions and info during the interrogations."

Carter looked up at him with a "you have got to be kidding me" gaze as she took the device in her hand.

"It will help us be a better team," Donnelly said with a monotone sleaziness that made Carter feel uncomfortable just living in the same country as him. "Together, we're going to sift through his life with a fine tooth comb." As the extent of his crazed obsession became painfully apparent in his eyes, Donnelly turned and walked back down the hallway. This man would be his yet.

* * *

As soon as they got back to Rikers, Donnelly had John go back into the interrogation room with Carter. He had to know that this man was a secret assassin! That was half of his sex appeal right there! So the agent wasted no time and had Carter get right to the tough questions.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" she asked.

"Have you?" countered John. Oh, so he was sassy now was he? Donnelly liked that.

"Playing games doesn't help your cause, Mr. Warren, answering questions does," she replied.

"That's right, Carter," said Donnelly, watching creepily from his laptop. "Keep him on the defensive."

"Now, have you… ever killed anyone?" she repeated.

"Yes."

Donnelly began to sweat with anticipation and listened raptly as John told his tail of killing an enemy combatant in the military. It still didn't prove he was an assassin, but he was certainly getting somewhere. "Keep pushing," he encouraged Carter, never taking his eyes away from John's sexy pained face on the screen. "You hit a nerve."

As Carter carried on asking questions, it started to sound like more of a friendly and somewhat flirtatious conversation than a ruthless interrogation. _What the hell?_ Thought the FBI agent. _I thought we agreed John was __**my**__ man! _Concerned that Carter was about to steal away his captive date, Donnelly begrudgingly got up and knocked on the one-way mirror.

"Excuse me," sighed Carter, hauling herself out of her chair and going to see what the hell it was Donnelly wanted now. He probably wanted to do an impromptu strip search on John, she scoffed to herself. When she got out, Donnelly was propped against the wall looking like he was about ready to have a panic attack.

"Is the ear piece not working?" he asked irritably.

"I'm building rapport. That's how you get good intel," she insisted.

Donnelly glared at her. The only one that should be building a rapport with John was him!

"Would you rather I waterboard him?" cried Carter.

Donnelly sighed and forced himself to relax. Maybe he was getting a bit paranoid but the horrible thought of putting John through any sort of pain brought him back down to Earth a little bit. "Of course not," he said empathically. "I love him. And honestly, everything he said checks out."

"So, do you think we might be digging in the wrong spot?" asked Carter way too hopefully.

"No, to win over this man I'd dig all the way to China… that might be a good line for a love song… anyways, we need to work fast. Powerful forces have already tried to tear him away from me. I need to know who he is before someone strikes again."

* * *

Night and day the interrogations continued. "What's his birthday?" Donnelly had Carter ask. He'd have to remember to take John out for dinner then.

"What was your MOS?" Carter asked one of the other three men in suits who they had to interrogate just to seem fair.

"I told you I wasn't in the military!" the man insisted.

"Then how the hell did you know what an MOS was? Now what's your damn name!" Carter ordered.

The man looked taken aback as Donnelly burst in with the cops right behind him. "Brian Kelly, ex-navy SEAL," he identified the man disinterestedly. "You can read him his rights now," he told the cops as they cuffed him.

"So that's it. He's our guy," said Carter with relief.

"Fortunately not," said Donnelly. He knew who the real Man in the Suit was; this interrogation of the other three was pointless, really. "While the man of my dreams was committing homicide in New Rochelle, Mr. Kelly was in Iraq. Now that he's been identified, the public safety exception no longer applies. So one down, three to go." He was grateful to be able to tear Kelly's picture off of his wall. Now there was room for another picture of John.

* * *

"Do you have any enemies or stalkers?" Carter asked back in the interrogation room.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the guy behind that mirror counts as a stalker," said John, looking up and winking at where he knew Donnelly to be.

The FBI agent blushed. "Push for details. Find the questions he doesn't want you to ask," said Donnelly, and soon a discussion about the military and work took a very interesting turn that made Donnelly want to rip his own heart out.

"I was damn near broke for a while," John was saying. "But then a good man found me and gave me a purpose." As much as he would like to hope, Donnelly was sure John was not talking about him.

"Who was that?" asked Carter.

"My current boyfriend…" John had to hesitate and compose himself. He could hardly get out the ridiculous parody of Finch's name without bursting into laughter. "Howard French," he miraculously managed to say with a straight face.

"Keep him talking," said Donnelly even though he felt sick just thinking about the fact that John was taken. "I'm running a background check on Howard French."

"How did you and Mr. French meet?" asked Carter.

"He found my e-Harmony profile online, called me up for a date, and then he told me who he was, what he did, and asked if I'd like to go on a second date. You can call Howard and ask him about me. I'm sure he's wondering where I am," said Reese.

Meanwhile, Donnelly was on Facebook feverishly looking though all of Howard French's pictures, especially the ones of him and John on dates. What the hell did John see in this guy? He was old and ugly! Donnelly knew he wasn't the best looking guy on the block but he was certainly more attractive than this old bastard!

"Come on out, Carter," he sighed. "One of the other suspects is ready to talk." But as Carter and the real Man in the Suit left the interrogation room and one of the ugly imposters took John's place, all Donnelly could think about was how he wanted to run back after John and make out with him in his prison cell. But sadly, he'd lose his job and probably end up in prison himself if he did that. He looked up at his wall where he could see the image John's smoldering blue eyes burning a hole straight through to his soul; at least he'd always have the pictures.

**To Be Continued... **


	4. Prisoner's Dilemma Part 2

**I just thought of the perfect name for this pairing! Johnnelly! I don't know if anyone else already thought of that, but we should totally call them that. **

Donnelly stood outside the one-way mirror, intently listening to one of the imposters blabber to Carter whilst also having a delightful fantasy about John in the back of his mind.

"You give me immunity, I tell you anything you want to know," the ugly ginger imposter said just as fantasy-John was unbuttoning the jacket of his infamous suit. Donnelly instantly snapped back into reality at that. This guy could confirm that John wasn't some cushy pencil pusher and that he was actually a highly attractive assassin just like in Donnelly's fantasies!

With inhuman speed, Donnelly grabbed the perfectly organized case file that he conveniently had sitting on his desk, and burst into the interrogation room.

"Donnelly!" scolded Carter, like a mother scolding a child for barging in on her fooling around with the mail man.

The single-minded FBI agent paid her no mind and proceeded to drop the file dramatically on the table. "You ever been in love with an assassin, MacAvoy?" he asked.

"No," replied the ugly imposter.

As Donnelly started spouting out names of private intelligence firms, Carter took him by the arm and whisper-yelled at him in the doorway. "Donnelly, look, I know you're anxious to find out who John is, but you're showing all of our cards!"

"Shock and awe, Detective," he replied. "I know he's not my man but we need to make sure before we even consider a deal." Then turning back to the prisoner, he asked, "Are you the person the police call the Dreamboat—er—_Man_ in the Suit?"

"What the hell are you talking about, man?" he asked, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and wondering if he was actually being imprisoned for ethical reasons.

Donnelly sighed in relief. He knew this ugly ginger couldn't possibly be the man he'd been pursuing. That man was John, no doubt in his mind. But as long as John wasn't going to give him the truth, the law enforcer inside of him still needed proof. "One of the men you were picked up with is a highly sexy assassin and also a thief who stole my heart. Now you tell me who that is and you'll get your deal."

As Donnelly gave a deadly-serious glare and held out his hand for a handshake, MacAvoy knew he was dealing with someone who had a lot of power and more than just a little crush. Never one to mess with crazed homosexuals, MacAvoy quietly shook his hand in agreement.

Just as their handshake had been going on long enough for Donnelly to begin fantasizing that it was John holding his hand, alarms began to ring all throughout the prison and fantasy-John was once again yanked away from Donnelly by the heartless bitch called reality. "What the hell's going on?" he asked as two police officers stormed in and recuffed MacAvoy.

"Fire alarm, everybody out," sighed one of the officers.

"No!" argued Donnelly like a petulant child being told to turn off his video game and come to dinner. "We're in the middle of something!"

Back at the library, once Finch had finished setting off the prison's fire alarms through his computer, he called Carter and had her enact the rest of his plan to get a phone to MacAvoy so he could easily bribe him to not rat out John.

Once they were back inside the prison, Donnelly grabbed one of the immunity forms he apparently just had laying around and slapped it on the desk in front of MacAvoy. "Blanket immunity," he said, although all he could really think about was his desire to be under a blanket with the Man in the Suit. "You tell me what I want to know and it's yours," he said throwing down a picture of the only remaining imposter and then lovingly setting down his favorite picture of John.

MacAvoy looked around for a second as if weighing his options. This FBI agent and the man who had bribed him on the phone were both crazed homosexuals and he didn't want to mess with either of them! However, the one on the phone had seemed slightly more dangerous so MacAvoy pointed at the picture of the imposter and said, "This guy right here. He's obviously the sexier of the two."

Outraged, Donnelly grabbed the immunity papers off of the table and threw them violently in the conveniently located trash can. How dare anyone say this imposter was sexier than John!? No one was sexier than the real Man in the Suit!

"Hey, what the hell man!" cried MacAvoy.

"Someone got to you, didn't they?" Donnelly spun around and asked, with betrayed tears stinging his eyes. He then quickly turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, too proud to let them see him like this. He knew it was probably John's stupid boyfriend Howard French messing this up so much! Why couldn't he and John just be together!?

It wasn't long before he heard Carter's footsteps behind him. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" he cried, tense and on the verge of hysteria. "I just want to be with John! And then there was the glitch in the fire alarm and by the way his palms were sweating, MacAvoy clearly knew John was the hot one! I don't trust anyone anymore! Someone's been tampering with this love story since it started, and if he's saying it's Holt, then I think it's Warren." Donnelly quickly made his way over to his computer where he already had up the security camera feed from John's cell in a way that he had given up on trying to convince himself wasn't creepy.

He was done with John playing hard to get. It had been fun and cute at first but now it was driving him crazy! He threw John and Carter into the interrogation room once again for what he assured himself would be the last time. "Alright, Cater. Get in there with Warren and break him," he instructed. "Find out if he's been married. I need to know if I'll have any bitchy ex-wives to deal with."

"Ever been married?" Carter asked.

"No," replied John.

"Live with anyone?" she asked at Donnelly's instruction.

"No," John lied, not wanting Donnelly to be too jealous of 'Howard French'. "But I know Donnelly's interested." He winked through the one-way mirror, causing the agent to go weak in the knees.

Carter giggled and the embarrassment caused Donnelly to snap back into interrogation mode. "Get him to name a girlfriend or someone he's been in a relationship with," said Donnelly suddenly wondering who else he had to be jealous of.

"Ever been in love?" Carter asked John.

As the man of his dreams recounted his sob-story of lost love, Donnelly didn't know if his heart could take it. Why that bitch would let John slip away from her he would never understand but one thing for certain was that he couldn't listen to this anymore.

"We've been in there for hours. Do you have anything that proves Warren's not who he says he is?" asked Carter as she came out of the interrogation room.

Donnelly stood slowly. He had been contemplating an idea for a while now. Part of him didn't know if he could bring himself to do it. But the other part of him was just crazed enough to try. "There's one last test we can try," he said grimly and then briskly walked away from his computer. Carter sighed and followed him, knowing she was probably about to do something highly unethical and creepy that she would doubtlessly regret. She just hoped it wasn't going to be another impromptu strip search.

Donnelly had the guards take John from his cell and put him out in the yard with the other prisoners. With Carter at his side, he loomed over the security monitor and shamelessly stared. Orange was definitely not John's color. "What kind of a test is this, exactly?" asked Carter nervously.

"If we let nature run its course, maybe the Man in the Suit will show his sexy combat skills," said Donnelly, never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Are you crazy? You'll start a riot!" cried the warden who was really beginning to wonder if he should call someone about this.

"I'd like all of the guards out of the yard," Donnelly instructed him. "Now, please."

As the warden stormed out to fulfill his unethical orders, Donnelly and Carter turned towards the monitor with dread churning in both of their stomachs.

John didn't get more than two feet outside before a group of particularly sketchy looking guys approached him. "Hey, you're the guy that Donnelly's got the hots for, right?" asked the man who appeared to be their leader.

"If by 'got the hots for' you mean 'is keeping locked up in prison so he can make out with me,' then yes," replied John calmly.

"Well back off!" growled the man. "I've had the hots for Agent Donnelly way before he dragged you in here! He doesn't know it yet, but he's mine." It was then that the first jealous punch was thrown, followed by many more.

Carter had to turn away but Donnelly kept watching even as John's perfect face was marred by blood. "Come on! Fight back!" he urged, feeling like he was going to be sick if he had to watch this beautiful man take one more undeserved hit. But John did nothing except allow himself to be a punching bag and cough out his own blood.

Once Elias, who apparently also had his own little crush on John going on, broke up the beating, the guards came out and hauled John back in, still choking and barely able to walk. As Donnelly stared at the screen he could feel nothing but hatred for himself. All he wanted to do was take care of John and love him forever, not get him almost killed! He didn't even process Carter admonishing him at first and when he tried to justify himself even he didn't believe it. "I will do whatever I have to to make him love—"

"All you have to do is watch!" shouted Carter, storming out of the room with a mission. It was time to frame the last imposter as the Man in the Suit. That would sure ruin Donnelly's perfect messed-up love story.

After provoking the last imposter to the point of him trying to strangle her, Carter stormed out of the interrogation room and glared at the stunned FBI officer. "That's your man, Donnelly," she said. Watching one of the ugly imposters be charged as the Man in the Suit, Donnelly felt his heart shrivel up and die. It just couldn't be. This wasn't the man he loved! He loved John! He loved the Man in the Suit! They had to be one in the same! He couldn't face the heartbreak just yet. There had to be some sort of mistake. He had to go find John.

**To be continued again... The next chapter really will be the last! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter :)**


	5. Prisoner's Dilemma Part 3

**This turned out longer and more angsty than I intended but I'm happy with it! Enjoy... **

Heart heavy with guilt and honestly a bit squeamish, Donnelly didn't know if he had the courage to walk into the prison's infirmary where he knew John would be waiting. But he had to at least try to apologize. He couldn't just have the man of his dreams beat up and not even say he was sorry; that would have been just cruel! Taking in a deep breath, Donnelly gathered up all of his courage and stepped inside.

Once he saw John, his heart dropped into his stomach. The man's perfect face was bruised, bloodied, and swollen and it was all his fault. He cleared his throat to make his presence known. John opened his eyes but didn't speak. "Hey, John," Donnelly said awkwardly. "I, um, brought you these." He held out a bouquet of flowers to which John raised his eyebrows at. Setting down the flowers, Donnelly knew he should start with an apology. "Look, John, I am so sorry. That was completely out of line and probably the worst thing I have ever done in my life. I just want you to know that I really care about you and I would never want to hurt you. I thought you would be able to defend yourself. I don't expect you to ever forgive me and you shouldn't. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry."

With his sad puppy dog eyes, Donnelly hung his head and waited for John to start yelling at him just like Carter had. But when he spoke, John's voice was a calm and cool as ever, if not a little bit strained from the pain and punches to the throat.

"You did what you thought you had to," John shrugged with a hopeless tone.

The FBI agent shook his head. "No, I went too far. I didn't have to do that." Noticing that one of the gashes above John's eye was still bleeding, Donnelly stepped closer to the bed, picked up a conveniently located washcloth, and began to gently dab at the wound. He'd always fantasized about taking care of a wounded solider, but he'd never thought the injuries would have been caused even indirectly by himself.

John closed his eyes and sighed. He knew it was messed up but for some reason knowing that Donnelly cared about him made this whole prison ordeal just a tad bit better. Carter was on his side, Finch was doubtlessly trying to break him out, and Donnelly was madly in love with him. It just made him feel less alone knowing that so many people cared about him, no matter how messed up and misguided that care may be.

He opened his eyes again and his gaze locked with Donnelly's. The FBI agent froze and then found himself tentatively leaning in. When John did not back away, Donnelly placed a gentle kiss on the prisoner's swollen lips, careful not to hurt him, and then slowly pulled back. "Even if you aren't the Man in the Suit," he began softly, "you're still pretty damn sexy."

John smirked and let Donnelly kiss him again. Watching from outside the window, the warden just shook his head and walked away. What was this world coming to?

Once the doctor had cleared John to go and the prison had processed him out, Donnelly reluctantly went to get John's personal belongings, including that infamously attractive suit. It tore his heart out to have to see John go but at least he'd get to see him in that sexy suit one last time.

"Do I at least get to watch you put it on?" the FBI agent asked as he handed the clothing over to John.

The blue-eyed man shrugged and smirked. "No one's stopping you."

Casting aside any remaining shred of shame, Donnelly stood in the corner of the room and intently watched as John changed out of that god-awful orange jumpsuit and back into the suit that suited him so well, pun intended. As he watched John button up his shirt two things were very clear in Agent Donnelly's mind. One, he would probably be thinking about this moment in the shower for the rest of his life. And two, there was no way John was anyone other than the Man in the Suit.

Once he'd finished changing, the two of them walked in silence to the office where John picked up his wallet and his watch. As he stared intently, there was a cold determination building up inside of Donnelly's very soul. He had no idea how but the bastard had done it. John had somehow outsmarted the FBI and now here he was, unable to do anything as the Man in the Suit just walked away. Donnelly stuck his hands in his pockets so as to refrain from grabbing onto John and pathetically begging him to stay. Now was not the time for that.

"Goodbye, John," he said taking one step closer in the hopes of getting a goodbye kiss. Or at least a hug!

John nodded curtly and turned to walk out of the room. Donnelly stood awkwardly in the doorway watching him leave, assuring himself that John would not get away from him for long.

The Man in the Suit swaggered through the hallway of the prison as if to the beat of Eminence Front by The Who. That had certainly been an interesting experience but he was incredibly happy to finally be able to go home to Harold and Bear. Little did he know his boyfriend was currently not too far outside of the very hall he was walking through, locked and loaded, ready for a good old-fashion prison break. John was just grateful Finch hadn't burst in while he was making out with Donnelly. That sure would have been a hard one to explain.

* * *

After the prison break had been called off and he'd had some highly emotional reunion sex with Harold, John went to meet Carter on an inconspicuous bridge overlooking the New York skyline, for some reason still walking to the beat of Eminence Front. Little did he know he was being followed.

Donnelly parked his black FBI van not too far from where John and Carter were talking and glared at them for a second. He knew he never should have trusted Carter! The Man in the Suit was just too sexy for her to resist; she wanted him all to herself! Well Donnelly wasn't about to let that happen. He pulled out his comb, breath spray, and gun, and quickly got himself ready in the rear view mirror.

When John and Carter started walking, Donnelly looked himself over one more time and got out of the car, heart pounding furiously in his chest as he made his way towards them.

"I couldn't have got through this without a friend to talk to," John was telling Carter.

"So was any of it true?" she asked.

Donnelly cocked his gun. "Oh I sincerely doubt that," he sneered, feeling betrayed like a teenage girl walking in on her best friend making out with her boyfriend.

As Reese and Carter looked up in horror, Donnelly was shocked to see the tears forming in John's beautiful eyes. The Man in the Suit had finally reached his breaking point. He'd just gotten rid of this guy and now he was back and pointing a gun at his head! Not even any of his ex-girlfriends had been this crazy after the break-up!

"Drop your gun, hands in the air," he ordered, hardly believing he was really doing this.

"It's over, John." Carter gave up and put her gun on the ground as John raised his hands and tried to hold back his tears.

"You got your bracelets, Carter?" Donnelly asked. "I hate to have to do this because you know I'm not into this, but put them on your _friend_ here."

Defeatedly, John allowed Carter to handcuff him as Donnelly watched, praying that his shaking hands would not drop the gun. "See, I told you we'd catch him. But I'm afraid that's the last collar you'll ever make," he said as he got out his own handcuffs and put them on the detective. "I trusted you not to steal my man, Carter. And you threw it away. That's like the first rule of having a gay BFF; you don't steal his man!"

Donnelly took the opportunity to pretend like he was patting down John for weapons when he was really just feeling the man's sexy ass.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault," Reese said to Carter, trying his best to ignore Donnelly's wandering hands.

"Actually, John, it's not," said Donnelly, reluctantly getting up. "This little game you two have been playing, you didn't give it away; she did. I'm gonna find out exactly who you are and make you love me," he resolved before grabbing John by the arm and escorting him back to his car.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Carter once Donnelly had them securely in the back of his FBI van. Of course he'd rather just have John alone in the back of his van, but he couldn't just leave Carter handcuffed in the middle of nowhere so car sex was probably out of the question.

"To a hotel where I'll contact my therapist and figure out how to proceed with this relationship," he answered.

After a profoundly awkward silence Carter tried another question. "No back up? Going it alone, huh?"

"Well Carter," he said with all the sass he could muster. "I don't know who to trust anymore. When the Man in the Sexy Suit—er—when John here slipped away the first time I knew he had a mole, somebody on the inside, and then when his fingerprints and that spit we swapped went missing, I was forced to consider it might be you," he said, continuously taking his eyes off the road to look at John's aesthetically appealing face in a way that made his passengers fear for their safety. "And I'll admit you played a pretty good game. Until they put him in the yard alone." He tried to hide the quavering of his voice at the thought of the fresh emotional scars. "And that's when I saw it. In your eyes. Genuine concern."

By this point Donnelly had pretty much given up on looking at the road and was content to stare a John's sexy petulant face in the rearview mirror. "How did he turn you, Carter?" he asked. "What was your price? Let me guess, he's sleeping with you?"

"No price," said Carter. "We're just friends."

Donnelly sighed in frustration. No one could be just friends with someone as sexy as John and not try to jump their bones at every opportunity! "Then you've been played for a fool! You're working for an irresistibly sexy assassin and you don't even get to see him naked!"

"You don't understand, Donnelly! He's not just sexy, he's a good man! We're helping people!" cried Carter.

Donnelly scoffed, on the verge of hysterical laughter. His single-minded brain could hardly comprehend the mixture of heartbreak, betrayal, and lust coursing through him, let alone the fact that he was supposed to be paying attention to the road. "Oh god, is that what he told you!? Wake up, Carter! Your _friend _is nothing more than a highly trained and incredibly good looking murderer! You don't wind up with that job by accident. He chose that life. He chose to become the monster and sexy beast he is. And now you've made your choice too. I'll be unfriending you on facebook later tonight right after I update my relationship status."

Carter just chuckled sardonically and shook her head. At least if she didn't talk maybe Donnelly would keep his eyes on the road now. It was at that moment that the agent's cell phone rang and of course he answered it because driving at night whilst emotionally distressed and talking on the phone isn't dangerous at all. Who needs two hands on the wheel?

"Agent Donnelly, stop your car!" came an urgent voice on the other end of the line with a level of distress only possessed by men who knew they were about to lose their boyfriends in deadly car crashes.

"Who is this?" Donnelly asked, in no mood for this at the time.

"I'm the boyfriend of the man in your backseat!" the desperate voice cried.

Howard French? How the hell did he get this number!? "What!?" exclaimed Donnelly, the shock causing him to slam on his breaks in the middle of the road just before an intersection.

In the same instant, a giant black semi-truck came barreling through the intersection. Having not expected to make it through said intersection without the anticipated collision, the driver of the semi-truck lost control and slammed helplessly on the brakes before skidding into the side of a building and being painfully crushed to death in the metal cab.

Having heard the crash through the phone, Finch's heart was pounding rapidly and he broke into a cold sweat. "Agent Donnelly, are you alright!?" he asked.

The agent and his passengers were all staring slack-jawed at the wreck in front of them. "What? Uh, yeah, we're fine. Except this semi-truck just crashed into a building right in front of us. We're lucky you called when you did or else we would have been dead right now!"

Harold practically melted with relief. "Oh thank god. Don't go anywhere. I'll be right there." With that he hung up, leaving Donnelly staring at his phone in confusion.

"Should we go out and see if they're okay?" Carter finally broke the silence.

Donnelly nodded and got out of the van, dragging John and Carter with him over to the crash. Tentatively, the three of them peered inside.

"Well congratulations, Donnelly," said John. "You're not the craziest person to ever have been in love with me. That's my old CIA partner, Kara Stanton. She must have been jealous of the fact that you were able to catch me and wanted you dead so she could drug me and have me for herself."

"So she was going to run me over with a semi-truck?" asked Donnelly. "I think there are probably more efficient ways of getting rid of someone."

"She probably would have shot you in the head too," said John calmly.

"Well that seems a bit overkill," Donnelly remarked.

John shrugged. "She always had a flare for the dramatic."

At that moment Finch pulled up in his fancy car and quickly hopped out, limping as fast as he could towards John. "John!" he exclaimed.

"Harold," Reese grinned with relief, running over to him and kissing him passionately.

Donnelly furrowed his brow in confusion. This man adorable bespectacled man looked nothing like the ugly old bastard from facebook. "Wait, you're not Howard French," he said.

"Correct, Agent Donnelly, I'm not. That was just one of my many aliases."

"How did you get my phone number? It was almost as if you knew that car crash was going to happen!" he exclaimed.

"That's because I did, Agent," Finch said. "You see, John and I have secret system, a Machine that spies on you every hour of every day."

"Why would you want to spy on me?" asked Donnelly. "That's almost as creepy as what I've been doing to John!"

"It spies on everyone, Agent," explained Finch. "It gives me the social security numbers of anyone who is about to be involved in a crime. A few minutes ago it gave me yours because you were about to be murdered." The geeky but strangely attractive millionaire glanced down at the wreckage of the crash.

"You saved my life," said Donnelly, more than a little shocked. He'd put this man and his boyfriend through hell and he'd still saved his life!

"It's what we do, Agent," said Finch. "Now I suppose you're going to want to arrest me as well so that you can finally have John to yourself."

The FBI agent's first instinct was to say yes, throw his spare pair of cuffs on the guy, and toss him in the backseat with Carter, but instead he continued to stand there and stare. He looked down at the blood pooling around the wrecked vehicle that could have just as easily been his own and then back at John and his boyfriend who had not let go of each other since they'd been reunited. The look of true love in both of their eyes was enough to break Agent Donnelly's fragile heart. He'd have to be a completely heartless dick to want to tear them apart. He owed this man his life and there was no way he could take John away from him now. After seeing them together there was no doubt in Donnelly's mind that John belonged with Harold.

"No," he decided, earning him quite shocked looks from the other three. "You saved my life. Besides, you and John clearly belong together… and I can't tear that apart. If I had known you were helping people I never would have…" he trailed off and shook his head, remembering all of the crazy stuff he had done over the past few days. "You can go. I won't bother you anymore."

With that, he pulled the key to the handcuffs out of his pocket and proceeded to make his way over to John and release him. "There, you're free," he sighed.

Looking down at the dismal and defeated FBI agent, John couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for him. "Hey, I'm sure there's a man in a suit out there for you somewhere; it's just not me," he said softly.

Donnelly sighed reluctantly and looked once more into those icy blue eyes. "Goodbye, John," he said, then much to his surprise, those eyes began to lean in and for a brief instant, Donnelly once again felt John's lips against his.

"Goodbye, Nicholas."

Heart still aflutter from hearing his first name on John's lips, Nicholas Donnelly took a breath to collect himself and went to uncuff Carter as well. "You did a good thing, Donnelly," she told him softly, knowing how much it must have pained him to let John walk away.

"They were meant for each other," he shrugged sadly.

"Come on," said Carter, heading back to the van. "It's been a long day. You should go home and get some rest."

The agent nodded. He could definitely use some rest.

* * *

"Hey, Carter?" asked Donnelly nervously as he dropped her off at her house.

"Yeah, Donnelly?"

"Would you like to, um, go get coffee with me sometime?"

Carter quirked an eyebrow. "You mean like on a date? But I thought you liked men!"

"That doesn't mean I can't like women too," he said, blushing and tightly gripping the steering wheel.

Carter sighed. "Look, Donnelly, I'm sorry but you're really just not my type. I'll see you later. Go get some sleep." With that she got out of the van and went back inside, hoping that she'd be able to make sense out of all this in the morning.

Donnelly sighed. Oh well, it had been worth a shot. So with a heavy heart, he started the van and drove off alone into the night, forever condemned to look for his own sexy man—or woman—in a suit.

**Don't worry, there shall be a humorous epilogue! I couldn't just leave Donnelly forever condemned, I love him too much! **


	6. Epilogue

**Here it is! The promised epilogue! I couldn't resist...**

A few nights after he'd finally found out the truth behind the Man in the Suit and had his heart broken and dreams crushed, Agent Donnelly sat gloomily at the counter of a dreary bar downtown. Usually he didn't resort to drinking, but the crowded bar was better than his lonely apartment. With the even-more-depressed-than-usual vibes he was undoubtedly putting off, Donnelly knew there was no way anyone would try to hit on him, but at least that meant he could drown his misery in peace.

He hardly noticed when the woman came up behind him so he jumped a little like a startled grasshopper when she spoke. "Is this seat taken?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, um, no," he said, wondering why the hell this beautiful woman would want to sit next to him of all people.

She flashed him a charming smile and subconsciously ran her fingers through her hair as she sat down. She told him her name and held out her hand.

Donnelly just stared at the outstretched hand for a second, as if he had forgotten what it was like to be shown gestures of kindness. "I'm Donnelly—er—Nicholas. Nicholas Donnelly," he finally managed. He really had been working too hard lately if he was introducing himself as Donnelly to people he met at the bar!

"So, Nicholas, you've been sitting her all night, all alone, with that sad expression plastered on your face. You wanna tell me what's wrong?" she asked him.

Donnelly just kept staring at her; surely he must be dreaming. Attractive people didn't just come up to him and start talking, but here she was, fixing him with an earnest and interested look in her brown eyes. They were nothing like John's crystal blue eyes, but they were sexy in their own way…

Normally Donnelly wouldn't even consider telling his personal problems to a complete stranger, especially after so recently having his heart broken, but something about this woman compelled him to trust her with everything. But she'd never want to listen to all of his problems and would probably lose interest as soon as she found out about John.

Donnelly shook his head forlornly and took another sip of his beer. "It's a long story."

The woman just rested her elbows on the counter and smirked at him. "I've got all night."

And so it began. After that night, Donnelly and the woman from the bar went on many more dates and within a few months they were engaged. She had two children from a previous marriage but they were nice kids and were thrilled at the prospect of having a badass FBI agent for a stepfather.

After the wedding, Donnelly got some well-deserved time off and the new family decided to take a vacation to Hawaii. The formerly stoic FBI agent had really loosened up a bit since he'd met his new wife; he'd even bought khakis and a more casual looking light blue button up to wear when he wasn't at work. And this was what he wore as the family walked into a quaint little travel agency downtown called Eddie Money Travel.

The last thing they had expected was for the travel agency to actually be run by Eddie Money, but Donnelly supposed has-beens had to make a living somehow.

"So, we all set?" asked Donnelly's wife cheerily as Eddie Money he made his way into the room touting their tickets.

"I've got two tickets to paradise!" Eddie Money proclaimed with cheesy passion. Donnelly smiled with awkward faked amusement. So Eddie was still milking that hit song. It was supposed to be cute, Donnelly supposed, but it wasn't working.

"Pack your bags we'll leave tonight!" the singer turned travel agent continued.

Donnelly's brow furrowed. This guy was starting to get on his nerves and he certainly wasn't ready to leave tonight; he had work in the morning! "Uh its next month, actually," Donnelly told him.

"Two tickets to paradise!" Eddie Money obliviously insisted.

"No, four, remember?" said Donnelly's wife, gesturing at the kids who by this point were just bored and confused.

"Oh whoa oh whoa whoa whoa whoa ohhh!"

In the end, it was easier just to have John and Harold book the flight, which they were more than happy to do.

**If you are totally confused right now and have no idea what this is in reference to, may I direct you to the Geico commercial starring Eddie Money and Brennan Brown (Agent Donnelly). **


End file.
